tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Aelwin Hawksly
Aelwin Hawksly is a Breton Undead in Epoch of Murk. Background Aelwin was born on 4E 202 to Ciel Hawksly, a nobleman, and his unknown spouse, who would later be absent during young Hawksly's upbringing. Ciel married Candice Hawksly in 4E 209. Candice was a cruel woman that thoroughly enjoyed bullying and beating Aelwin, resulting in him growing very cowardly and reserved. A young boy, Aelwin was expected to be the next successor to his father Ciel, who was the King of Betony at that time. However, Ciel was imprisoned, and Candice framed the teenager for treason. Aelwin was banished from the court at the age of eight, and had to get by all by himself. He later met an old man, who lived in Evermor, who adopted the young boy. He lived with this man for ten years, until his death in 4E 220. Aelwin was forced to escape Evermor due to the outbreak of Ephesus Plague in 4E 221. The Plague wiped out most of High Rock's population, leaving the rest, including Aelwin, to survive by any means, even if it meant killing other living people. His first murder was that of one of the survivors that turned on the teenager, after it was revealed that he got infected. Aelwin killed the man by continuously beating his head against the rock, blinded by agony. He later took the man's possessions: a leather jerkin and a steel shortsword. Aelwin got infected sometime after the outbreak on his way south to Wayrest. He lasted for ten full days before reaching the virus' terminal state. As per his own request, Aelwin was left in the forest off the coast of Iliac Bay by a group of survivors that he was traveling with. Events of Epoch of Murk [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:176665 Part I] Aelwin is resurrected in the graveyard of Forsaken Expanse after the initial group is split. Upon making his way out of the grave, he encounters Dunistair and Katla the Black, confronted by three Revenants, and helps them fight off the corpses. Aelwin gets his leg severely wounded by a lightning bolt, and scars the back of his right hand against a rock that he later uses to bash the Revenant's head. Dunistair gives Aelwin a rusty steel sword, as the shortsword that the teenager was using stuck in the Revenant's abdomen. Aelwin then loots the Firebolt spell tome and a soul gem from the corpse. Together, the three travel towards the Odious Swamp, where they encounter a mysterious figure, who revealed his name to be Abelkain, and a recently resurrected Jericho Volkin. After a brief conversation with the Breton stranger, Aelwin suffers a breakdown due to the wounds inflicted during the graveyard skirmish and refuses to accept his current state, failing an attempt to commit suicide. After the group is reunited with Fyr Gieda, Glorfindel, Jawan Hiver and Seven, they leave Abelkain, and Fyr helps Aelwin tend to his wounds as they traverse deeper into the swamp. Having climbed on the hill overlooking a strange church, the group debates on continuing the travels or setting up camp on the hill. Aelwin takes notice of the ringing bell and the wheezing creatures, alerting the group about the danger below. After the group decides to stay, they meet another stranger, clad in plate armor. [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:181212 Part II] Nervous and wishing to greet the friendly stranger, Aelwin suffers from a yet another breakdown, coughing badly and spitting more blood than before. The stranger, Abello, remarks Aelwin's sickly condition and helps the group, now joined by Brolin, gather wood for the fire. Once Abello asks about the Undead's backstories, Aelwin reveals his terminal state of the Plague by cutting a black spot full of black pus, warning others that he can possibly infect them as well, if they're not careful enough. He then breaks in tears, telling the group that he wishes he could be put out of the nightmare he is in. Later, feverish Aelwin hears voices and sees Candice and a little girl of unknown origin, before the dream sequence is interrupted by gruesome images of the Plague killing them. He then becomes irritated by Abello's poems, since the latter's verse about the Breton didn't rhyme. Abello becomes curious whether Aelwin can entertain the group, contributing to the Breton's irritation. The next morning, Aelwin wakes up to see that Abello has departed, and left his black soul gem. The Breton takes the gem, and after a brief conversation with Brolin and Jericho, opens the spell tome to learn the incantation. He then notices a masked figure in the church's bell tower, believing him to be the one who rang the bells, before a vision of the same little girl appears by the church, calling out for the Breton. The group proceeds their journey towards the town of Farrun. Still wounded, Aelwin asks Fyr for healing herbs. He then applies the herb to his wound, and whilst playing with his newfound spell, Aelwin notices that the nail on his index finger is dislocated, and screams. After futile attempts to push the nail back in, the Breton falls unconscious, only to be caught by Jericho, who carries him until the former wakes up. When the group gets close to the city, they hear eerie sounds and decide to get ready for a fight that might occur. Aelwin prepares himself for a clash, despite being weak and unable to swing his rusty sword. This causes Dunistair and Jericho to express concern about the young Breton's condition. Aelwin then notices a column of smoke, and the conversation is interrupted by screams and cries of help from the other side. This causes the group to split once again, as Fyr decides to investigate the smoke, and Jawan rushes towards the screams, wishing to help whoever was in danger. Aelwin chases Jawan, as the latter went alone, and the two are joined by the rest of the group moments later. The party then discovers a shack and witnesses Abelkain mutilating Abello for "having gone too far" and "halting the group's progress". The latter is almost beaten to death, his leg severed by Abelkain's sword. Aelwin experiences a panic attack whilst Jawan and Dunistair confront Abelkain. The young Breton reaches out to his sword, thinking of euthanizing Abello, but is weak and hesitant. He is grabbed and tossed against the wall by Abelkain, infuriating Dunistair and causing him to attack. Abelkain then takes Abello and threatens to slit his throat. In a split-second decision, Jericho delivers a thrust at Abelkain's ribs, rendering him vulnerable, and Aelwin kills him by hacking his neck with a pus-smeared sword before collapsing. Dunistair loots Abelkain's corpse and suggests that Aelwin should take his iron sword; Hawksly finds it too heavy to use. Frustrated, he slashes Abelkain's corpse and exits the shack, only to be visited by a vision of the girl that haunted him before. The once-innocent girl mocks Aelwin for being too weak, causing the latter to self-harm. Dunistair hoists Aelwin over his shoulder, and distraught Jericho runs up to the young Breton, accidentally calling him "Arniik" upon asking whether the former is alright. Appearance and personality Aelwin is a 6 feet 4 inches tall, skinny teenager with a terminal state of the Ephesus Plague; black spots cover his whole body, oozing pus and blood when opened, constant coughing of blood and fever. The virus has led him to be handicapped both physically and mentally; he is both a nuisance and a possible threat to the group. The Breton is weak, somewhat cowardly and childish; he is often prone to crying and mental breakdowns. Nevertheless, he sometimes appears to be brave enough to try fighting off anything that threatens him. Equipment Aelwin had nothing but a Leather Jerkin and an old shortsword that he scavenged. He used to keep a bunch of Nightshades and some herbs in his ill-fated attempt to ward off the Plague, it is unknown whether he keeps them to this day. 'Current equipment' *Leather Jerkin Torn *Leather Boots *Steel Sword Rusty *Common Soul Gem *Black Soul Gem Trivia *Dunistair reminds Aelwin of an old friend. *Aelwin can play the lute. *Aelwin is most often referred to as "sickly Hawksly". *Aelwin's theme, "Hawksly", will appear in Kool Khajiit's upcoming third album, Epoch of Murk. Appearances *[http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:176665 Epoch of Murk: Part I] (First appearance) *[http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:181212 Epoch of Murk: Part II] Category:Characters Category:Epoch of Murk Category:Undead (Epoch of Murk) Category:Bretons Category:Males